


Leia is Dreaming

by Canon_Is_Relative



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canon_Is_Relative/pseuds/Canon_Is_Relative
Summary: Leia is dreaming.Sea and sky and solid ground are one and she is mighty within herself, within the infinite confines of this dreaming darkness. Leia is dreaming, and familiar things have unfamiliar names.





	

Leia is dreaming.

Sea and sky and solid ground are one and she is mighty within herself, within the infinite confines of this dreaming darkness. Leia is dreaming, and familiar things have unfamiliar names.

She dreams of shifting sand smiles and sunshine sparkling hope that twins itself and speaks to her, says to her, 'I was with you all along.'

Leia is dreaming and even in dreaming home has no other name but _Home._ Home calls to her with all those voices lost all at once, _Seek if you must but seek only with the understanding that you also are sought_. 'Seek only,' he who brought her up- if not in- to the world used to say, to caution in the way of their people, the platitude that in memory speaks now only of love. 'Seek only, Leia.'

She is dreaming. She is dreaming and as she dreams the shifting sands give way, give her away, the shifting sands part like a curtain to reveal infinite sky, infinite sky that seems solid beneath her feet and she is sky-worthy. She is dreaming. She dreams of a sky walker and a solo, she dreams of a soul, oh, a soul so bright you might wish to forget that you had ever seen the stars but that the stars shine brighter once the soul is known, a soul of stolen stars, a soul of shifting sands, and Leia is dreaming, she is dreaming of her family.

She is dreaming of a family, dreaming of all those who preceded her and of all those she will precede. A family spread across a galaxy that came into being a long time ago and to which she belongs, now, in this moment which will soon enough be a time long ago.

Leia is dreaming and in dreaming she remembers. In some places that she has visited she has found that asking for directions is not asking, How do I get _There_ , but rather How far can you point me before I will need to be pointed again? Not every journey is a quest and not every quest has a destination and remember, always, that however much you seek that much also are you sought. You are sought after, you, lonesome little sky wanderer.

Leia is dreaming. To dream is to weave yourself into the fabric of the galaxy, there is not one single act so universal and so utterly unutterable. We do not all breath, we do not all eat, we do not all give birth but once birthed we do – all – dream. We do all dream, and we do all die. And Leia is dreaming and in every language that she has ever encountered there is a word that means to-dream and in no language that she has ever encountered has that word to-dream been far removed from the idea of to-hope. Nothing is ever just one thing -- be you a person, a princess, a symbol, a sister, a rallying cry, a rebel, a dreamer. A purveyor of hope.

Leia is dreaming, Leia is the dream. The dreamer will wake and the dream will disperse, that is the way of things, the way of the forces that govern the galaxy, universal and unutterable.

The dream is not real. The dream is far too important to be real. Long live the dream.

Leia is dreaming.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The night that Carrie Fisher died I had tickets to see Rogue One with my family and afterwards all I could think about was the incredible influence that Star Wars had on my childhood, this other universe that I inhabited; it was a waking dream. Leia, Luke and Han caught me when I might have been old enough to stop dreaming and helped me carry on. Long live the dream.


End file.
